The Noah Family
by WOWZAcoolBEANS
Summary: Unsure of his feelings, Tyki Mikk has a conversation with his ‘sister’ Road and decides the path that he must go one to save the person who he hates the most, and yet respects deeply. Afterwards he knows that he will be the one to kill Allen Walker.


**Title:** The Noah Family

**Synopsis:** Unsure of his feelings, Tyki Mikk has a conversation with his 'sister' Road and decides the path that he must go one to save the person who he hates the most, and yet respects deeply. Afterwards he knows that he will be the one to kill Allen Walker.

**Rating: **K+

**A/N**: Written after a particularly long day at school as a bit of a stress reliever, this was pretty fun to write. I hope you like it. Oh, and the reason that I used parentheses so much is because I sort of wanted to give Tyki a unique writing style. I think it just sort of fit his personality a bit more than using semicolons… Then again, it could just be the stress of life playing tricks on my mind as well.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own -Man because if I did then there would probably be a lot more fanservice than there is now.

--

Now that he was a 'full-fledged Noah' (according to the Earl, at least) Tyki Mikk was supposed to have nothing to do with those 'no good low life human scum' that used to be his frien- accompaniment (again, according to the Earl). Being a chosen apostle of God, there was no need for him to mingle amongst the lower beings of the world unless they served a specific purpose for him.

But for some reason, having his 'brother' attempt to convince him to marry a human girl was not considered stepping beneath him. On the contrary, it was something that the Earl would have liked him to do. But no. Tyki would not. For a Noah obsessed with pleasure, very little came to him. Living his life as a plain Noah, whether marrying or not seemed to be a dull sort of life that he just was not interested in.

It did not help that the pain that he would sometimes get at night from the wounds that the damned kid Allen Walker inflicted upon him were a constant reminder of the life that he used to have. Those wounds were supposed to remove the Noah from him. Instead they just hurt, and made his body unsightly. Annoying as it was, there were moments where he thought that perhaps it would have been better to have the Noah removed from him. Perhaps life would be slightly more interesting if he were to live his life as-

"Tyki?" Startled out of his thoughts, Tyki looked up from the blank notebook sitting in front of him to find Road staring down at him. "Can you help me with my homework, Tyki?"

Laughing and smiling a bit nervously, Tyki nodded. "Sure thing. Hand it over." Sheepishly, Road passed a notebook over into Tyki's hands. Inside of it was some of her scratchy handwriting (which one would have thought would be a bit better considering her age).

_Tyki, I know what you've been thinking. I don't think that the Earl-sama would really like those thoughts._

_Shape up, Tyki. We don't want to lose you to anyone._

Sighing, Tyki looked up from the notebook to find Road looking out the window of the small room. "Is that all you came here to say?" There was a bit of anger to his voice; anger at being found out for his treasonous thoughts, anger at Road's uncanny ability to know exactly what he was thinking, and most of all anger at Allen Walker for even giving him the idea that it was possible for him to have a life outside of the world of the Noah.

The young girl, who was actually much older than him, stared for a moment. "I can't help but to be worried about you, Tyki. You're my family; a family has to stick together."

"You learned that from your new father, didn't you?" The words were his desperate attempt to change the flow of the conversation; Road's new family was a great success to her and everyone else involved; it would surprise him if she didn't take the bait and talk about it for hours on end.

A small and somewhat frightening smile adorned Road's face. "No changing the subject, Tyki. You and I need to have a little heart-to-heart."

"Joy." Was his only response. Usually a heart-to-heart meant sitting around and talking about your feelings. As a man, he found this to be a disgusting practice made for pre-pubescent girls who had nothing to do because they were not yet attractive enough to be noticed by the opposite gender (not that he had anything against the fairer sex, but it was something that he honestly thought could only be enjoyed by women).

With her usual energy and dexterity, Road hopped up on the desk that Tyki had formerly been 'working' (meaning sitting and thinking) at and sat cross legged on top of the notebook that he had been working in (though not much work had been done, it was still blank). "Now, now, Tyki. You really need this. Now, tell me why you're so unsatisfied. Do we not give you everything that you want?" She paused, her lips puckered. "Or do you still miss the humans who you were once friends with?"

Leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes, he tried to imagine the gaggle of miners that he had once considered to be as close of companions as the Earl (though the Earl would have been disgusted to hear it, he almost considered the humans to be better than him; they were much, much easier to deceive). Their images, however, came out foggy and unreliable. How long had it been since he had last seen them? Two months? Perhaps three? And yet, such a short time had already faded the memories of the time that he had spent with them.

And if Allen Walker didn't exist, he would have still been able to live half of his time with him. And if Allen Walker's attack had succeeded, he would have been able to live all of his time with them.

Either way, Allen Walker was at fault.

"Don't blame Allen, Tyki." There was a note of tenderness to Road's voice when she said 'Allen'. That boy was really something special; he had caught the attentions of three Noahs for three completely different reasons. "It's your own fault for being so attached to such… mortal people."

"It's not like we're immortal." An involuntary yawn came; he couldn't help it. This whole 'talking about his feelings' thing was just damn dull. "Skin's dead, if you recall." Eyes downcast, Road did not respond. "Besides, I'll blame Allen Walker all I like. And when the time comes, I'll kill him myself or die trying." The boy was going to die by the hands of a Noah no matter what, so why not let it be him, the one who was mistreated the most by the lad, be the one to give the fatal blow?

Road's girlish giggle came forth from her mouth and Tyki frowned momentarily. "What is it?" He asked, both self-conscious and irritated. Sometimes it felt like Road knew things that no one else knew, and this was one of those very moments. If she weren't his family, then he would have strangled her.

"It's just that I don't think that you'd be able to kill Allen, even if you really tried." Suddenly her voice took on a note of somberness to it. "It seems like no matter how hard we try, he just won't die. And now that we know that he's the Fourteenth…" They both knew that trailing off in her voice signified the worry that all of the Noahs had.

The Fourteenth. The one who wanted to betray the Earl and kill him off. A threat to them all, and to Allen as well. If they were to sit back and let the Fourteenth come, he would be the death of everyone; exorcist and Noah alike. As an added bonus to the demise of the world, Allen Walker would be forever lost. His body and mind controlled by the Fourteenth until the day he died.

One of Tyki's gloved hands moved itself to Road's shoulder. Though her feelings for the young exorcist were strange and unwarranted, he couldn't help but to feel for the girl with her unrequited desires. "Don't worry. He'll be dead before that bastard comes back." They both stayed silent for a moment.

Though the Noah clan was supposed to hate these exorcists, Road and Tyki both respected Allen Walker. And though Tyki's hatred for him ran deep, he didn't want to see him live to a fate as a pawn of the cruelest creature to ever live. It was better for the boy to just die than to live a life controlled by that disgusting excuse for a Noah.

"Tyki, don't leave us." Road said very suddenly and very quietly. "There are more of us now, but with the Fourteenth coming back, I'm worried for all of us… and for Allen."

It struck Tyki as she spoke, her eyes not quite reaching his and her sounding very much like a child. This was not supposed to be a heart-to-heart for him (though it worked that way as well) but Road was here to speak for herself. It was her who wanted to bear her emotions to him, and in a way, he was somewhat flattered.

His hand moved from her shoulder to around her, and his body stood up and embraced her fully. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." A pang of regret hit him with his words; the thought of the human companions who he had once cared so deeply for flashed through his brain, but he did the best he could to erase it.

For now, he needed to stay with his family, and Road, and try the best he could to kill Allen Walker without seeing him turn into even more of an enemy than he was already. And until then, the rest of the world just had to wait. There would be pleasure found in this, and he would have the rest of eternity to find other pleasure elsewhere, as well.

--

_Fin_


End file.
